Note To Self
by bloodiedangle
Summary: Lavi had always been one for teasing and all things fun. One-shot. Lavi/Bak Chan Warning: Possible Non-Con


This was written for a community on LJ.

I claimer Lavi/Bak Chan and applied whatever I wanted to it so long as it was rated hard R or nc-17. It's also a sort of fill on the meme considering I requested a kink to work with and two people replied.

Disclaimer: I don't own this and never will.

-

The first time they had met, it'd been nothing more than amusing. Allen had told Lavi many times of Bak Chan's obsession with Lenalee, and honestly, Lavi had been looking forward to meeting the older man so he could tease him about it. Sure, they might not have met under the best circumstances, but Lavi wasn't about to let the chance slip him by. Teasing was his thing, and over time, Lavi had made it his goal to be a tease. Humiliate, even, if the situation called for it.

Walking through the hallways of the new Order was something Lavi often found himself doing to occupy time. He'd set goals, and they needed to be set. Memorizing the building was easy. But counting the cracks in the brick walls was a bit more challenging. Especially since he couldn't touch them.

Frowning, he continued down the long corridors, stopping only at the walls that required concentration. Sure his memory was photographic, but only after he'd actually _seen _everything. Simply walking down a hallway didn't qualify as seeing when the ceilings were five times his height. What qualified? Walking down a hallway _twice._

But the floor, there was something painfully obvious wrong with it. It didn't take a photographic memory to notice something that resembled an unconscious Branch head lying on the side of the hallway. Smirking childishly, Lavi made his way over to the man.

"Baaaakkk! Bak!" He chirped happily as he bent down beside said man, grabbing his shoulder and turning him over. Once he was on his back, the blond shot bolt upright, head colliding with Lavi's own in the process. "Ouchies!" he cried, backing away from him.

"What? Where-?" The blond asked himself before face palming himself.

"Hey, Bak. Watcha' up ta? I mean, you're kind of on the ground…" Lavi questioned, the bookman side of him taking over. It was kind of suspicious to see such a busy man lying in the middle of the floor instead of working…

"I… I was going to visit Lenalee…" his face began breaking out, "Komui… he put up a wall and I got trapped underneath it…" So that was it. Heh-heh, he guessed the Moyashi was serious about the "little" obsession he had…

"Ya' want me ta take ya' to the matron?" Bak shook his head, then, decided to try standing up. …Which resulted in falling on Lavi. "Ya' could ask for help, ya' know."

Bak shook his head, as he attempted steadying himself on the wall. "Shouldn't you be in the infirmary, too?"

Lavi paused; it was true, of course. They'd just gotten back from the arc, and the Matron had made it perfectly clear that they weren't to leave their beds… He'd just figured a bath couldn't hurt.

"Well, yeah." He replied, scratching the back of his head. "Jus' gets boring sitting in there, ya' know? And Krorykins's stomach is so loud!" He groaned, dreading the moment he'd have to reenter the noisy room.

"So you're just taking a break from it?" Lavi nodded as the Branch head began walking down the hallway, making it obvious where he was going.

"Wanna be my bath buddy?" Lavi exclaimed happily. He'd tried it with numerous people, but unfortunately none of them had accepted his offer. And when he'd asked Kanda, he'd nearly been skewered…

"I got covered in heaven knows what, so that's were I'm going." He cringed before continuing, "But I'm not going to be your 'bath buddy'."

"Of course, whatever you say, boss! But we should, ya' know, go a little faster. Don't want the Matron to catch ya' with me. She'll think ya' abducted me." Another nod and they sped the pace up.

When they opened the door to the locker room, they certainly weren't expecting to see Lenalee. Especially a half-naked Lenalee that squealed and threw a towel at Lavi. Chuckling at Bak once they were safe in the hallway, they waited for the girl to leave.

"Bak Chan-chan~" Lavi sang, poking the older man in the cheek. "You're breaking out in hives!" Said man blushed deeper than he already was and pulled away from the laughing redhead, turning his head away so that he couldn't be observed any further.

Once the younger girl finally left, face flushed more than Bak's, they entered the locker room, Lavi laughing at the older man all the while. Lavi was done before Bak, so as a courtesy to the still-fully-dressed Branch Head, he went on ahead, making himself comfortable in the warm bath water.

Chuckling as the man entered the room, Lavi bent backwards to wet the back of his head, careful not to get his eye patch wet. When he came back up, Bak had broken into a new level of hives, face flushed alongside them.

"Ne, Bak, what's wrong?" He asked, pouring a small amount of shampoo into his hand before running them gently over his scalp.

"Nothing. Why would… something be wrong?" He replied shakily, sinking into the water on the opposite side of the enormous tub.

"Then why ya' so far away?" He grinned, "Unless, you're scared of me."

"Wh- why would I be scared of you?" He cautiously asked, fiddling with the wrapper on the new bar of soup.

"Dunno, but you seem on edge." The redhead shrugged, scraping his fingernails against his scalp. The other didn't answer, but Lavi wouldn't leave it as something as simple as "I just saw Lenalee half-naked".

There was silence for another minute as Lavi washed the suds out of his hair, rustling it once he was standing upright again. He waded over to the other, who, just so happened to be underwater.

"Gah! Wh- what was that for?!" Bak exclaimed once he resurfaced, choking on some of the water he had sucked in.

Lavi wrapped his arms around the other, breathing into his ear. "I know what you're hiding. I'm not stupid." He made his voice sound as serious as one could be; especially given the position they were in. The last time he'd done this to Allen, the boy had flushed and screamed like a skittish girl and pulled away, retreating to the opposite end of the bath. And when he'd done it to Yuu… well, he'd almost lost an arm. Or another very _important_ organ.

However, he didn't know Bak as well as he knew the other two, which would give him a completely different reaction than what he'd previously expected.

"Y-You do? I- I'm sorry!" The man seemed to wail and wrapped his arms around Lavi's waist, tugging him closer so he could feel something that Lavi would never have expected from the short, little Branch Head.

His jaw almost fell off with how far it opened, staring at the blond. And everything clicked. He smirked and decided that a little teasing wouldn't hurt anyone, well, except Bak's ego. But who would care besides themselves?

Smirking, he pulled the man further against himself, nuzzling his face in the older man's neck as his breath caught. "Ne, Bak-chan," he chuckled, "I wasn't even talkin' about this."

"Wh-what?!" His face lit up as hives broke out over his skin. Lavi confidently lowered hi tongue to them, running it sensually over the heightened skin. Bak choked, attempting to jerk himself away from the invasive touches.

"Hn, you're the one that came onta me, so why ya' pullin' away?" he casually asked, hoisting a thin leg over his hip. "Don't forget to breathe, Bak Chan-chan," he laughed, kissing and nipping at his neck. The man didn't seem to have any intent on answering, so Lavi decided to just get it going. With the hand that wasn't holding the other's leg, he trailed slowly down his chest, careful to touch all of the hives that he could. He chuckled when the man trembled, obviously fighting the urge to fight them.

"Bookman, I don't think you should be- ah!" His hand had slipped beneath the water, innocently brushing the still-growing erection between the man's legs. The protest died on the man's lip, giving Lavi all the consent he needed to wrap his hand around him. One stroke and the man shuddered, two, and he moaned.

Biting his lip and furrowing his eyebrows, Lavi decided that it would be easier _out _of the water. Considering that the man was so short, it was an easy task to lift him up and over the edge of the baths, pinning his wrists not long after.

"H-hey! What're you doing?" He asked, voice slightly panicked as an eager mouth hooked onto his neck and _sucked._ Lavi had no patience for the man, usually giving in meant no resistance, especially after he'd already _given in. _

The hives multiplied as Lavi continued on his merry way, slowly making his way down the other's body. Smirking to himself, he blew lightly on the base of the man's erection, letting his fingers work their way through the light curls before gently pinching the sensitive skin. The man yelped, back arching slightly into his touch. Running his tongue teasingly over the head of his cock, Lavi retreated and captured Bak's lips with his own, making sure to include as much tongue as he could.

He let out another small yelp as Lavi suddenly slipped a finger into his body, lathered up in soap and all. When had he even got the soap…? But before he could make as much as a whimper, another was added, ripping a particularly loud gasp from his throat.

Lavi seemed to be humming. Honestly, _humming. _Was the process that interesting or was he just mocking him. Sitting up to protest, Bak glimpsed the smirk playing at the redhead's lips, opting to lie back down rather than mess with the younger boy.

"Bookman," he choked, fingers twitching towards his itchy face.

"Junior," he corrected, pushing the digit in until his knuckle met warm flesh. Bak opened his mouth in a silent yell and lifted his hips toward the redhead, urging him on. Lavi took his invitation without a second thought, adding a second finger to scissor next to the first. He bit his lip at first, knowing that it indeed hurt pretty badly. More so than the actual penetration, but still…

"Ah…" The man let out another involuntary gasp as Lavi's fingers brushed against his prostate. It wasn't fair! He wanted more, more, _more. _"Hurry up, Bookman!" He hissed, letting his back arch slightly higher so that it was bordering uncomfortable.

Having enough of the man's eagerness to get on with the hurt, Lavi pulled his soiled fingers out of the man and didn't bother to coat his own cock in soap before thrusting into the now-thrashing body beneath him.

"What the hell?" Bak rasped, fingers digging into the floor.

"Ya said to hurry up," Lavi replied, only the slightest bit of teasing in his voice.

"You- you know what I meant! Fuck! This hurtssss…" All was silent until Lavi pulled out and snapped his hips forward again, loving the feeling of ripping skin that surrounded his erection. Screw the moral rule of giving the other an orgasm before hurting them; it was Bak's own damn fault.

Changing the angle seemed to help, for Bak was desperately clawing at the floor, either trying not move around too much or trying not to scratch the hives covering every inch of his body. Lavi smirked as his fingers drifted to their joining, leisurely ghosting his fingers up his shaft and running a fingernail over the slit. Bak cried out at that, the urge becoming unbearable.

"Shh, ya don't want anyone to see ya like this, do ya?" He teased once his face was close enough to the Branch Head's ear to whisper so that it would send chills up his spine. It seemed to work, Lavi noted as the man shivered and clenched his eyes shut, lifting his hips to meet Lavi's thrusts.

Graciously picking up the pace, he changed angle again, this time aiming for the man's prostate. Humming slightly as he did so, he began. One thrust, nope. Not there. A second, and there still were no cries from below.

"Hn, ah! AH!" Cloudy liquid shot onto Bak's stomach as Lavi accomplished his goal. But the glory was outshined by the fact that he still hadn't reached his own completion. And if he got the other man hard in the process of doing so, then… he'd have to go again even with a body that refused to let him stand to attention more than once an hour.

Ignoring all his problems, he placed his hands on either sides of Bak's head and used it as leverage to go harder still.

It had all paid off as Lavi rolled off of the older man, breathing heavily after his strenuous excursions.

He could only watch, slightly disappointed, as Bak limped into the locker room, completely ignoring him. Probably on his way to bleach his brain in hopes of forgetting. Well, whatever,

-

End

I don't think this came out too terribly. Did it feel kinda rushed at the end? Oh, well. I'm gonna go finish chapter five of Take Control now…


End file.
